I'm Happy, Actually
by Angelbladevampire143
Summary: Stiles is sick of being messed with just because he doesn't know alot of hardcore butt kicking moves. So he leaves. When he leaves he happens to run into a girl who could just make him feel better again. NOT STILESXOC Stiles/OC sibling like relationship STEREK later in fic R&R is wanted and please give your honest opinions T because I'm paranoid


First it was the name calling. Of coarse Stiles was used to being called names, he even sometimes laughed along with the people who called him that, just to show it didn't hurt him, even though it did, but it felt even…worse to be called that by his friends. It hurt that even his best friend would make fun of his ADHD or that his alpha would continue to make fun of his small frame.

Then it was the pushing and shoving of different pack members when he walked by. It escalated from there to trips in pack meetings and being locked in lockers at school. Stiles kept denying that they were doing it on purpose and thought maybe they got aggressive around him because he was pack and human. He wasn't really surprised when Jackson really beat him up in practice and Derek had to tear Jackson off of him. That resulted in Jackson having to take on the whole pack, and Stiles having to go on bed rest for a couple days. Sheriff Stilinski had had a fuming argument with Derek but it only resulted in a off the shoulder apology from Jackson.

It had spun of in chaos on a unusually usual pack meeting on a plain Friday night. It was held at Derek's loft of coarse and Stiles was late due to getting distracted with research on the Latin origins of the vampire, which Derek said was extinct. There had been some unusual deaths in a near by town that had Plumeria flowers at the crime scene, and frankly the Plumeria is associated with vampires in Malay folklore.

Stiles rushed in with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Well if it isn't Stiles, late, again." Derek said in his usual condescending tone.

"Oh shut up, I was doing research." he countered while putting the papers in order of the myths about vampires, then the crime scenes, and then the probable types of vampires that could have done the deed. When he set them all out he pointed at different things while muttering what order he should go in. Stiles didn't realize Derek over his shoulder until he heard a loud huff in his ear.

"Stiles I told you vampires are extinct. How many times do I have to tell you?" He said in a raised voice.

"But that's the only explanation for the deaths in the town over! Ripped out throats, claw marks, willing victims coming out of their homes, and all the blood loss of the victim without there being a giant puddle of blood near them!" Stiles ranted.

"Stiles, it could have been a witch, or a werewolf, or some human trying to draw attention to themselves! We need to focus on important things here, in Beacon Hills." Derek says, eyes flashing red to intimidate him. "Now go do something useful and make the pack something to eat, its not like you could help if there was a vampire." Everyone else giggled or made a soft snorting sound. Stiles just stood there for a moment and looked Derek straight in the eye.

"No." He said, and everyone who was whispering and/or talking shut up immediately.

"What did you just say to me, your alpha?" Derek said getting into Stiles' personal space.

"I…said…no. I-I'm sick of being beat up a-and push around. I'm not your slave and I know I'm right because I'm always right." Stiles said slowly inching his way to Derek.

"And you are NOT my alpha, and you never were." Stiles growled out, something he learned from the pack, and a little from the nogitsune. He turned his head to his so called pack, all of them looked at him with wide eyes from his unsuspected wave of darkness, and from his eyes slowly turning a darker color from his original hazel.

"None of you should dare call me one of your pack. You don't even care about me, I'm your little punching bag, I'm nothing to you all. All of you who think that you're my friend should really get a grip. You all are nothing to me, and if you try to ever even get close to me, my father, or get anywhere near my house I'll kill you myself." He finished and turned leaving the smell of anger in his wake and he slammed the door when he left. He couldn't believe he just did it, he stood up to Derek and didn't get killed. When Stiles slammed his car door he started his car as fast as he could before some rabid werewolves went after him.

"What just happened?" Scott asked looking towards his for guidance.

"Stiles just left the pack." Peter says. "And I can see why, you all were treating him like some weak omega. No wonder he had so much anger built up in him."

"We were just messing with him." Jackson said, feeling guilty and still staring at the door Stiles left at.

"Is that why you beat the snot out of him a couple weeks ago. You didn't even give a sincere apology for it, it was actually really funny." Peter said smirking.

"And your alpha was too occupied with watching all the werewolves in the pack he didn't realize Stiles could actually do things or that the most of you were physically abusing our poor human. Its sad, he could have helped us a lot but you all just had to lock him in lockers and trip him in hallways."

"Who did that to Stiles?" Derek asked with sudden charge of the situation.

"Erica, Jackson, and Isaac." Boyd said, feeling bad for not stopping it from happening.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, he never said anything." Jackson said putting his head in his hands.

"And let's not forget the people who emotional bruised," Peter went on looking at Scott, Lydia, and Derek. "And those who just let it happen." he finished looking at Allison and Boyd. Everyone's head sank.

"Well what about you, you seemed to notice and didn't do anything." Lydia spoke up, eyes red with soon to be tears.

"I am not his friend, he wouldn't dare listen to me but you are right I should have done something." Peter said smirk leaving his face.

"We have to get him back." Isaac said.

"How? You heard him, if we try to talk to him, his father, or go near his house he'll kill us. He knows how to too. And I'm pretty sure the Sheriff would have no problem if he had to bury one of our bodies after what had happened with Jackson." Derek explained, obviously trying to think of something too.

"What if some of us approach him in school on Monday, he cant really hurt us there or he'll get in trouble." Scott suggested to the group.

"That sounds like a good idea, so meet up at school tomorrow?" Lydia said wiping her face with her hands.

"Yeah, now everyone go home and get some sleep, its been a long day. Get ready for Monday."

When Stiles was driving away his anger soon became sadness. He just left all his friends, but they did treat him wrong. _Oh, come on Stiles make up your mind. _He thought while driving on the dark road, he was glad he didn't have school tomorrow, that way he didn't have to see any of them for the next two days. Suddenly the jeep stopped with the pop of a tire. Stiles wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. Really how bad could things get? First he leaves the pack, second he's far away enough from anyone to hear him yell, and he's pretty sure he left his phone at home. Stiles got out of the car and looked for the popped tire. Weirdly enough it was slashed and that's when Stiles got scared. It had to be slashed when he was driving or he would have never made it out of Derek's driveway.

Quickly Stiles got back in the car locking it just to make himself feel assured. If he had just listened to Derek and made the stupid food he'd probably be safe right now.

No, standing up was good, Stiles just wished he'd done it some other night. Just then a flash of something went across his head lights. Next he saw a pair of eyes in the woods, they glowed a beautiful shade of purple. The eyes seemed to get closer to when the body started to show in Stiles' head lights.

The girl couldn't have been older then fifteen, she was shorter too. Stiles could see she was shaking and she couldn't seem to walk in a straight line. Stiles opened his door and ran to the girl and when he got to her she fell into his arms.

"Can you help me, please?" the girl said her eyes slowly closing, _She must be tired._

"Hey, hey wake up. Tell me your name, my name's Stiles, what's wrong? Why do you need help?" Stiles asked confused as ever.

"So tired, don't know where I am, please help." The girl mumbled, eyes now closing all the way.

"Ok, ok here we go, come on." Stiles picked her up bridal style, he guessed werewolf training did help a little in the strength department. Stiles thought for a moment on how he was going to get to the station. _Oh yeah, the spare tire on the back of the jeep! _He thought metaphorically smacking himself on the forehead. He must've been more scared then he thought if he couldn't think of something that simple.

He set the girl on the passengers side of the jeep, she was still shivering so he put his red jacket on her to keep her warm. He quickly then started to change his spare tire which was way easier then he thought. You know except all the times he dropped either the tires or his tools. When he got back into the car he started it as fast as he could making his was to the police station where he knew his dad had the night shift.

While he was driving the girl reached her hand out to his and held his hand. Stiles was surprised but he didn't pull away, he felt he needed to make sure this girl was ok. Her hand wasn't warm or cold which kind of scared him but she was a faint pulse at her wrist.

When he reached the station he picked up the girl who was still fast asleep and ran into the station. As soon as he got in his dad came up running to him.

"What happened?" He asked in his 'I'm the Sheriff' voice.

"I don't know, she just came up to my car and said she needed help, she looked tired and all she could say was that she needed help. She didn't give me a name, said she didn't know where she was, and she fell asleep in the jeep." Stiles replied.

"Well get her on a bench and I'll start looking for her in missing persons." The Sheriff said and made his way to his office. Stiles fallowed and put the girl onto the bench right outside his office. Stiles followed his dad into his office and closed the door.

"She isn't human." Stiles said looking at his dad.

"How do you know that?" His father asked as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Her eyes glowed purple, dad. Like a vibrant pinkish purple." Stiles said lightly, he didn't want to yell it and get strange looks from everyone in the station.

"Do werewolf eyes do that?" His father asked, both hands on his hips.

"No, they don't, and I cant think of anything that can. Well fey might but I'm not sure fey eyes glow in the dark, that's usually associated with things that need light to reflect off the eyes to see in the dark but I'm not sure what supernatural creature does that."

"Well you're going to need to find out, ask your pack." Sheriff said while looking at his computer, going through missing persons in the area.

"Oh, ummm, here's the thing, I'm not in the pack anymore." Stiles said looking anywhere but his dad.

"What?" His father had stopped typing on the computer and gave him his full attention.

"Oh, y'know, I left because of all the violence. I also kind of threatened them that if they came close to me, you, or the house I'd kill them."

"Good. Now go and take the girl back home, I can find a missing person with her description, we're going to have to do a medical exam to check and make sure she's ok. Make sure she eats and tomorrow I'll ask child services about living arrangements." Stiles was taken aback, he guessed that he wasn't the only on who felt bad for the girl.

When Stiles got out the girl was wrapped tightly in his jacket, slightly whimpering. When Stiles touch her arm she stopped, looking peaceful and content. Again she was sound asleep and since Stiles didn't want to bother her he picked her up and made his way to the jeep. The drive home was uneventful this time around but he still looked out for any angry looking wolves.

When Stiles got home he set the girl on the couch, going into the kiychen to make some tea for when she wakes up.

_I wonder what kind of tea she likes, or if she even likes tea. _Stiles thought to himself looking into the cupboard, _who am I kidding, with enough sugar, everyone loves tea. Except if you were allergic to it then you cant technology like it. Well I think Earl Grey will be good for now. _Stiles started to warm some water up when suddenly there was a scream,

"STILES! STILES! HELP, HELP ME PLEASE!" Stiles quickly ran to the girl in the living room. Stiles grabbed her shoulders but she still kept screaming and shivering.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here, you don't have to worry. I'm right here." Stiles said pulling up the girl into his lap. Soon after she opened up her eyes, the purple becoming illuminated by the kitchen light, and latched her arms onto Stiles neck softly crying into his shoulder. All Stiles could do was rap his arms around her and keep patting her back. Every once in a while he'd mumble a word or two saying 'everything is alright' or 'I'm right here, don't worry'. Stiles didn't know when they fell asleep but he woke up with his father shaking him awake and the clock at seven o'clock.

"I'm going back to work at nine tonight and that's when you have to take her to the hospital for a medical exam, just say I need it done. I'll be up around four but while I'm asleep get her some clothes." The Sheriff said and then headed off to bed. Stiles nodded and turned back to the way he was sleeping. Suddenly he opened his eyes realizing the girl was wrapped in his arms. Well if it helped her sleep why not, with the circles under her eyes it looked like she needed it.


End file.
